


Happy Halloween

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Clowns, Coming Untouched, Fear Play, M/M, Rough Sex, Scary Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Gabriel decides to try something new on Halloween and the night ends with one of his favorite activities: Sam plowing him into the mattress.Yeah, yeah... I'm a little late in posting this here.  ;P





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Fear Kink
> 
> This is the last of the kink bingo fics, y'all! It's fear kink but it's not particularly scary (then again, I don't find clowns scary).

There was a knock on the motel door. Sam cocked his gun and approached the door cautiously. Dean had gone to the bar, muttering something about finding a sexy ladybug and leaving Sam to himself for the night. It was halloween but Sam hadn’t been feeling particularly festive, especially after Dean had dragged him to the movies to see “It” the night before. He’d had a sleepless night after that and then they’d caught this case and made the drive to Iowa first thing in the morning. All Sam wanted to do was sleep.

Instead he was opening the door to to a small group of kids in costume. This wasn’t the first time the brothers had been asked for candy at a motel and they had learned to start buying a bag of it if they were hunting on Halloween. Sam quietly stowed his gun, gave the kids some chocolate, and closed the door. As soon as he had lain down on the bed, there was another knock. Sam left his gun on the table this time, out of sight from the door, when he grabbed the candy. He pulled the door open. 

Immediately, Sam dropped the bag of candy, its contents spilling onto the floor as he backed away into the room. He cursed himself for leaving his gun behind as he was corralled toward the bed by Pennywise. His legs bumped the mattress and he fell back, scooting back toward the headboard as he scrambled to find a weapon of any kind. 

Before Sam could grab something, though, the demon clown was in his space, crawling up his body and getting in his face and Sam could feel… an erection pressing against his leg? Sam didn’t think twice, he drove his knee into the clown’s groin and a familiar voice cried out in surprise. The clown in front of him flickered and Sam found himself face to face with Gabriel. 

“It’s a good thing I’m not human, Sammy, or our night would have been over before we really got started,” Gabriel teased but Sam wasn’t having it.

“What the fuck, Gabe?” he shouted, adrenaline still racing through his system. Sam shot up and flipped the two of them so that he was on top.

This wasn’t what the archangel had anticipated but he liked the direction this was going so he waved away both of their clothes. He barely had time to use his grace to prepare himself before Sam was pounding into him.

“I can’t. Believe. You fucking. Did that.” Sam punctuated each set of words with a hard thrust of his hips, the force of them banging the bed against the wall. 

Sam’s cock was driving into Gabriel’s prostate but it wasn’t enough. Gabriel reached for his erection but Sam batted his hand away. “No. Not after that shit you just pulled,” Sam seethed. “You cum on my cock or you don’t cum at all.” Gabriel whimpered and Sam just smirked at him as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts, knowing that the archangel could handle anything that the human threw at him. 

Sam was in a bitey mood and it didn’t take much more for Gabe to tip over the edge. The new strength and frequency of Sam’s cock against his prostate combined with his teeth scraping across his jaw, neck, and shoulders had Gabriel shooting all over himself. Sam followed him into his own orgasm, releasing deep inside of Gabriel as he bit down, hard, on the archangel’s shoulder. If Gabe had been human, Sam very well might have drawn blood. The human collapsed on top of him while he recovered from their adrenaline fueled fucking.

Eventually, Sam rolled off of Gabriel. “Never do that again.”

Gabriel quirked a smile at Sam. “Well, it worked, didn’t it?” he quipped, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sam rolled his eyes at the trickster angel but he couldn’t disagree. That had been some of the best sex they’d had. “Never do that again without warning me first,” he amended.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. I hope you enjoyed the kink bingo ride! I know I enjoyed writing them all and seeing all of the feedback here and on tumblr. Until next year, Kink Bingo...


End file.
